Smile when it's sunny!
by young-shadow2234
Summary: a sweet fic with no plot what so ever! just read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own the Inu gumi or YYH k!   
  
Chapter 1: a second chance  
  
Kagome stared at the remains of the final battle. Demon parts lay scattered everywhere. The only things left were a baboon pelt and the whole Shikon no Tama. "why me?" whispered Kagome to no one. Shippo and Kirara sat next to her. Everyone was dead besides them. "Sango... Miroku... Inu Yasha..." sobbed kagome. All of them had given their lives for her.  
  
Suddenly the three of the remaining group members began glowing blue. "what the.." said kagome as they teleported to an office. A large giant sat in the desk. "would you like to see your friends?" asked the giant. "y-y-yes," stammered Kagome. A burst of light was seen and then there stood three figures.  
  
"Kagome?" the women asked uncertain. "yes Sango, it's me." Said kagome as her sister figure ran to hug her. "would you all like a second chance?" asked the giant unoticed till now. "yes!" they all said at once.  
  
"you may have your wish on one condition." Said the giant, "you will have to work for me."  
  
Angel: well tell me what you think! 


	2. chp 2

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Inu or YYH ok?!?.  
  
Last time:  
  
"you may have your wish on one condition," said the giant, "you must work for me."  
  
NOW  
  
Chapter 2: life sucks being a SD  
  
Kag POV  
  
Jeez when Enma said we would work for him I didn't think it would mean slavery. I looked into the orb we were using to find some escaped demon. The "we" was Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and I Kagome Higarashi (SP). We have been SD's for about 2 months now. King Enma has given us over 1000000 cases since we started. Our next case would be to compete in this tournament. (A/N: this is not the Dark Tournament it's a different one!)  
  
Suddenly an ugly lizard demon came in front of us. Everyone readied his or her weapons ready to attack given the chance.  
  
With the YYH gang-  
  
"Yo, Uremeshi (SP)" yelled Kuwabara as he ran to catch up. "I thought you had a date with Keiko today!" he yelled. Yuske stopped. "Uh oh!" yelled yuske as he ran to the movies where he was supposed to meet Keiko. Kuwabara stopped running and slowed to a walk. "I think I'll go see Yukina today." He thought out loud. He then took off running to Genkis temple.  
  
Hiei watched the buffoon run all the way there only to see him trip on the first step. 'And I thought that the human race had finally evolved.' He then took off to see Kurama.  
  
When he got there he saw Kurama reading a book on his bed. Kurama then looked up. "Hello Hiei nice to see you!" he said cheerfully. Hiei looked at him and said "hn."  
  
"I'll take that as hello," said Kurama going back to his book.  
  
"Fox," said Hiei causing Kurama to look up again, "the next tournament is coming up are we going to enter?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I guess if we have to." Said Kurama. "I heard that it would be in-groups of 8." Replied Hiei. "Won't this be fun." Sighed Kurama.  
  
Inuyasha gang after the demon-  
  
"Well at least we got back the sword!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. He had been complaining because the demon had been so weak. "Yes Inuyasha," said Miroku, "try to calm yourself. Our main goal was to get the sword not have a good fight."  
  
"I agree with the monk, for once." Said Sango. "the sword would have caused chaos if we hadn't retrieved it." Said Sango. "Yeah!" said Shippo. "I think you're just acting foolish." Said Shippo with a sigh.  
  
They all continued walking back to the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha then started fighting over something and Miroku took his chance to grab Sango's ass. This resulted into two men on the ground unconscious and two VERY pissed women. The girls then continued on without them.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He then looked around to see that the girls had left them. On the ground was a very beat up monk. So he picked up Miroku by his shirt collar and dragged him off.  
  
The girls then were about to start their climb when a portal sucked them in. About 1 mile back the same happened to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Angel: well folks tell me what you think! I know its not much longer then the first chappie but don't kill me! 


	3. chp 3

Disclaimer: don't own them.  
  
Chapter 3: meet me in the park  
  
"Oh goodie a new school." Said Kagome with a less then cheerful face. "I can't wait!" Sango was absolutely excited to start school. King Enma had given all her friends false recoreds and new last names. They now were:  
  
Inuyasha Hanyou  
  
Sango Tajiya  
  
Miroku Houshi  
  
And Shippo Youki. They were all going to school today. Shippo was going to school with Souta and the rest were going with Kagome. "Well we better get going." Said Kagome. She dragged out the gang and said good bye to her mom, grandpa, Souta and Shippo. Then they were off to No Tama High. (A/N: sorry I have no idea what Yuskes schools called.)  
  
They had gotten there pretty early so they went to the office to get their scheduales. As they walked in they saw a boy with slicked back black hair walking out. Then the principle came out yelling for him to get back there. They watched the boy just keep walking.  
  
"Well that was pleasant." Said Kagome startling the principal. He turned around to look at the strange group. "Oh, where are my manners," he said, "Welcome to No Tama high."  
  
"Hello, I'm Sango." Said Sango Bowing. "and I'm Miroku." Bowed Miroku. "Kagome and that's Inuyasha." Bowed Kagome as well. "feh." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"yes nice to meet all of you." Said the principal. "Well if you'll wait one moment I'll give you your scheduales and a person to guide you around." Said the principal turning to the secretary. "yes sir." Said the secretary. "Shuichi Minimano, please report to the office immediately." Said the secretary into the Mic.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I was just sitting outside waiting for school to start when I was called to the office. 'Wonder why I need to go there.' I thought. I made my way down the hallway. Silently I walked into the office to see a group inside. "Yes Mr. Takinowa?" I asked politely. "Ah, Shuichi, I would like you to show this group around the school today." Said Mr. Takinowa. "Oh, miss Shena can you also get Hiei Janganshi?"  
  
"Right away sir." Said Miss Shena. She then called the name. A minute later a boy with black hair came in. His hair defiantly defied all laws of gravity. "Hiei will you help Shuichi here show this group around school today?" asked Mr. Takinowa. "hn." Replied Hiei.  
  
"he means yes sir." I corrected. "good then. You folks have a nice day." With that the principal waved us out. "Ok then." I said, "Can I see your guys schedules?" I asked. The girl with long raven hair handed me hers. "well we have all the same classes together except for first period." I said to her.  
  
"Ok then." She replied with a smile. 'she's really pretty when she smiles... wait mind out of the gutter.' I smiled back. The other three were with Hiei in every class. "see you next hour, um-"I started. "Kagome. My names Kagome and that's Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." She said pointing to each in turn.  
  
"Right then." I said, "see you next hour Kagome."  
  
Angel: well that's all for today folks! R&R 


	4. chp 4

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Inu or Yu Yu! K!   
  
Chapter 4: meet the gang  
  
Kagome waved good bye to Kurama as he walked into his classroom across the hall from hers. He was going to meet her afterwards to show her around.  
  
later after history but right before lunch  
  
"Hey Kagome," asked Kurama, "do you and your friends want to eat lunch with me and my friends today?  
  
"Sure why not!" said Kagome cheerfully.  
  
lunch: Kurama's POV  
  
"Hey everyone!" I said as we entered the lunch room. "Hey," replied Kuwabara, "who's the chick?"  
  
I looked at Kagome to see her eye twitching. I wondered why until I saw Kuwabara's hands over hers asking to be her boyfriend. "YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU! I MEAN I JUST MET YOU LIKE, 1 MINUTE AGO!" she screamed.  
  
I looked to see Kuwabara huddled against a tree looking like he just saw a ghost. "so where's Yuske?" I asked trying to turn Kagome's attention away from the baka so she wouldn't kill him.  
  
"He probably skipped again." Said Keiko behind me. "Is he the one with slicked back hair and a lot of green?" asked Kagome.  
  
"yeah." Said Keiko, "how do you know him." "remember? You me and him all went to elementry school together!" exclaimed Kagome. "Kagome?" Keiko asked. "the one and only!" she replied.  
  
"girl we have a lot to catch up on." Said Keiko. "oh yeah before I forget. Keiko this is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha and vice versa." Said Kagome pointing to each in turn.  
  
I looked between the three girls chatting happily.  
  
Kagome would make a nice mate  
  
Youko?   
  
yup   
  
Is that all you think about all day?   
  
no most of the time it's stealing   
  
whatever   
  
Can we have Kagome?   
  
WHAT!   
  
you heard me   
  
Go away   
  
fine but I'll be back   
  
with that Youko was gone.  
  
"Kurama?" asked Kagome. "wha- oh, yes Kagome?" "Are you ok?" she asked, "you kinda spaced out."  
  
"yeah I'm fine." I said. "alright." She said but didn't sound convinced.  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
I was talking to Keiko and Sango when I noticed Kurama kinda acting strange. I tried asking him but he wasn't answering. Finally he snapped back to earth and said he was alright. I'm not quite sure he's telling the truth.  
  
"So," said Keiko, "How have you been?" she asked. "Can't complain." I replied. "Have you and Yuske gotten together yet?" I asked. Keiko blushed. "yeah." She said meekly. I squealed.  
  
"yay!" I yelled, "you two were made for each other!" "remember how you used to beat Yuske up!" said Keiko changing the subject. "oh yeah! I used to kick his-"  
  
"Hey Kag how have you been?" I turned around to see the two very annoyed eyes of the speaker.  
  
Angel: Oh a cliffie! Sorry I just can't help it! R&R 


	5. chp 5

Disclaimer: see chapters 1-2-3 & 4!  
  
Chapter 5: Ass kicking and secrets  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
"I don't think you should have said that." I told Keiko as I looked at Yuske's annoyed face. Yuske looked annoyed that I was there but then again I would be too if word got out that he was beaten by a girl... well let's just say his rep would go downhill.  
  
"Kagome why are you here?" he asked in his annoyed voice. "I transferred." Came my ever so smart reply. 'Brilliant Kagome!' I thought. He grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote something down. He then folded the paper and handed it to me. He gave a warning glare to his friends and left.  
  
I opened the note already knowing what it would say. It read:  
  
Kag,  
  
I know there's another reason you're here. Meet me at the park at half past 10.  
  
Yuske.  
  
I nodded at the note knowing he was around the corner watching. All my friends gave me quizzical looks. I then said cheerfully "So what's next Kurama?" I looked to the red head. He smiled and said "Language and then study. Then the day's over."  
  
"Ok." I said as I got up to throw away my garbage.  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
I wondered what the note Yuske wrote her said. Who knew that a girl ever beat the famous punk of No Tama high! Well I think Youko nearly had a heart attack when he heard that. I wonder if she could still beat him...  
  
Later   
  
Author POV:  
  
Yuske stood waiting in the park. It was almost half past, where was she?  
  
'Come on Kag hurry up!' he thought. Then he saw her come down the path. She was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a black tank top with a high collar.  
  
"Hey Kag." Said Yuske. "Hey." She said meekly. "So why are you really here?" he asked. "I... I can't tell you." She said. "Why Kag? We've been best friends since elementary! You're like a sister to me."  
  
"And you're like a brother to me." She answered, "but some things are not meant to be told before the time is right." She answered. "I understand." He said giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you." She said. And with that she walked away.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I was glad that he understood my exclamation. So after he hugged me I left. I was just heading for the garden when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around in time to see Yuske get attacked by a giant green demon. "Yuske!" I screamed as I saw his body flung across the clearing.  
  
I quick ran to kill the demon that dared to harm my "brother"  
  
"Twilight sword!" I screamed as a blue sword formed in my hands. I ran at the demon with anger.  
  
Kurama's POV:  
  
I was just walking through the park's garden trying to relax when I heard a feminine voice scream "Twilight Sword" So I decided to investigate. As I entered the clearing I saw a figure in Black and silver rush at a large green demon.  
  
I watched the figure slash the demon in half. Then the demon split and disintegrated. The figure landed gracefully and with a wave of their hand the ashes were gone. I noticed then that it was a she. She then walked over to a lump near a tree.  
  
I saw it was Yuske and was about to yell but I saw her merely bend down and heal him. She then opened a portal and handed him to... Boton? I watched the grim reaper thank her and take Yuske in. The Figure then turned to me.  
  
"Why hello again Kurama." She said. "Kagome?" I asked uncertain. I looked at her. She was wearing a short fighting Kimono. (Think Yura's but with a high collar and silver pants.) Silver pants. 'Wait are those... fox ears?' I thought. I looked again. She noticed my stare and felt the top of her head and flinched when she felt the ears.  
  
"King Enma's gonna kill me." She whispered but I heard it. "You know king Enma?" I asked surprised. "Damn." She said. "Well may as well tell you the truth.  
  
"On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into a well..." (you all know the story so I'm gonna skip ahead.) "Well King Enma granted my wish on one condition. And that was to work for him. So I agreed and he turned me into a fox, a shadow one to be precise."  
  
I stared at her in astonishment. She then turned to me and cocked her head. "So You're a silver fox am I correct?" she asked. "Yeah I am." I replied. "Can I see your fox form since you've seen mine?" she asked. I noddend and was soon enveloped in a white light.  
  
(Maybe I should stop here? Sees angry mob outside her window or not...)  
  
I felt my body grow taller and my hair and nails grow longer. I was becoming Youko...  
  
Youko's POV:  
  
When that human finally let me out I saw a lovely shadow vixen in front of me. I then realized that it was Kagome! I smiled seductivly. "Why hello there Kagome," I said in a sexy voice.  
  
She blushed making me smile. I then walked over to her and pulled a seed from my hair. It changed into a pure red rose. "when ever you need me," I whispered into her ear, "just say my name while holding the rose and I will come." I then leaned down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
She kissed back. And then she ripped open a portal and said "until next time." And with that she left.  
  
Angel: awwwwwwww fluffiness! I think it turned out well! Tell me what you all think! 


	6. chp 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
Sango's POV  
  
(Hey it's not me Kurama, or not me Kurama, this time!)  
  
night before  
  
I saw what Kagome's note said so I decided to follow her. I wondered what in the world this boy; Yuske could want with Kagome. So I got to the park and listened to what they said. I guess demon powers can come in handy after all.  
  
After about ten minutes I saw them hug. I then turned to leave before Kagome realized I was there. But just as I turned my back an ugly, green demon jumped out and attacked the unknowing boy. He flew across the clearing and I heard Kagome scream.  
  
She pulled out her swords. 'Oh no,' I thought 'she's turning to her demon form. I watched as her hair grew longer and her clothes changed. Suddenly two fox ears popped up.  
  
As she was busy slicing the demon, I noticed Kurama standing there. 'We are so dead.' Was my thought as I saw Kagome get rid of the ashes.  
  
She then turned to the stunned male and smiled. She walked over and when she noticed his gaze on her ears she knew she had just transformed.  
  
I listened as she explained the whole thing to him. She then asked if she could see his fox form. At first I thought she had lost it but then I noticed that his ki was different from that of an ordinary human.  
  
A blinding light was there and then after it faded a handsome male fox stood there. I saw him smirk and pull a rose from his hair. He then leaned down and whispered something so quiet that even with my enhanced hearing I couldn't hear him. Then he kissed her on the lips.  
  
I'll tell you I was really shocked when Kagome kissed him back. I then heard something fall from the tree behind me. I turned around to see Hiei on the ground. He looked hilarious. I guess he could tell that I was a demon because he whispered so low so that only I could hear, "Say one word and you will eat through a tube for the rest of your life."  
  
(Angel: Hey that's my threat! Inu and everyone else: Shut up!)  
  
I then decided to go home because I was about to burst out laughing. I opened a portal and stepped through into my room at Kagome's. I then went to my drawer and started grabbing out P.J's. I was giggling. "I think I should tell Boton we need to play matchmaker." I said to no one. I started giggling again.  
  
"hn." Said a voice outside my window, "stupid women and their stupid noises."  
  
I yelled "Hiei you jerk what are you doing here! I can't believe you! Stooping so low as to spy on girls!" I was fuming. He gave me a weird look and disappeared.  
  
When I couldn't sense him I gave up and went to bed. Tomorrow phase one of getting the two foxes together...  
  
Yuske's POV  
  
I woke up in my bed. Wait how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being knocked into a tree and Kagome... Wait Kagome! Is she ok? Did she get hurt? I quick tried to get out of bed but was stopped by an intense pain shooting through my upper body.  
  
"Yuske you shouldn't sit up yet!" said Boton pushing me back down onto my bed. "Is Kagome alright?" I asked franticly. I was really protective of my little "sister" I was always worried about her.  
  
"Yes, yes," said Boton with a smile. "She healed you up. But she couldn't heal your broken rib." "Broken rib?" I asked. "Yup! You took a pretty hard hit back there what happened to you any ways?" Asked our cheerful grim reaper.  
  
"A demon attacked me out of no where." I said, "I blacked out afterwards." I said. Boton then smiled and then went "Oh look at the time I better head to school!" and with that she ran out the door.  
  
I had the feeling she wasn't telling me something.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I decided on walking to school. I was deep in thought that I didn't realize where I was going. I then collided with a body. I looked up into the emerald eyes of Kurama. I blushed remembering our last meeting.  
  
I then spoke up, "Hey Kurama wanna walk with me?" He smiled and in his sexy voice said, "I would love to." We then started on our way to school.  
  
(Angel: Sexy? I don't say sexy! Who put that there? Youko: whistling innocently. Angel: YOUKO!)  
  
When we got there all our friends started snickering. I saw Sango get an evil look. That's never a good sign... suddenly I was tripped by her foot and lucky enough Kurama was right next to me. He caught me smoothly.  
  
My only thoughts were what was the best way to kill Sango. I thanked Kurama politely and walked into the building.  
  
I noticed a girl with long black hair standing in the middle of the hallway looking lost. I walked up and said, "Hi I'm Kagome are you new here?" She nodded shyly. "That's great! I'll take you to the office to get your schedule. The I can show you around!" I said excited.  
  
Her face lit up in a smile. "Really? Could you?" she asked her brown eye lighting up. I smiled. "Sure can!" I said, "Now let's get your schedule." I then took her hand and went with her to the office.  
  
When we got there we got her schedule. It turned out she had half her classes with me and the other with Miroku. So I took her with me for her first classes. I found out her same was Seki. She had just moved here with her parents and was going to school here for the rest of the year.  
  
I introduced her to all my friends and then we decided to go to the movies after school.  
  
We went to go see Chicago. Seki had leave early though because she had an appointment.  
  
#After the movie # Author's POV  
  
"That was a great movie!" exclaimed Sango. "I liked the outfits." Said Miroku. "PERVERT!" the girls screamed.  
  
Then out of the blue...  
  
"Everyone we have an important mission! Come immediately! That means you Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha!" yelled Koenma to the group of teens trying to sneak away.  
  
"Damn." Muttered Kagome. Boton then appeared opening the portal.  
  
Kurama went first then Boton came behind Kagome and shoved her hard behind him. Boton gave Sango a high five.  
  
# Koenma's office #  
  
Kagome came flying in behind Kurama. He turned around and was about to catch her but she knocked him over they landed one on top of the other. Kagome was on top. "Sorry!" Both said quick getting off of each other.  
  
Sango came through then Hiei and the others. Kagome gave Sango an angry glare. Sango laughed and sat down. "Well you guys want to let down your spells?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kagome letting down her spell. Then Sango and Miroku joined her. They looked a little different from before. Sango now had red streaks in her hair and cat ears.  
  
Miroku had pointed ears like Shesshomaru and hair with silver streaks. He was a wind demon.  
  
"Now that that's down we can begin." Said Koenma. "First off the next tournament is coming up. It will be fought in teams of 8. You will all be on the same team." Said Koenma.  
  
"You don't know how much I hate you right now." Said Yuske from the corner. "Yuske!" said Kagome. She ran over and hugged him. "So when does the tournament start?"  
  
Angel: wow that turned out longer then I thought. R&r 


	7. chp 7

Disclaimer: IF YOU GUYS ASK ME THIS ONE MORE TIME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT YOUR INNER ORGANS!  
  
Everyone: grabs a cross and holds it out scary!  
  
Chapter 7: moving out  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I got home through the portal Boton made me and started to pack. Since we would be leaving at 5:00 am. Of course I didn't mind because I usually get up at around that time.  
  
I miss Kagome!whined Youko. So do I. I answered back. I wonder if she kept that rose...Youko trailed off. I'm sure- But I was cut off by Kagome's voice in my head.  
  
YOUKO! she sounded like she was scared.  
  
Answer you question? I asked starting to run. Concentrate human!said Youko as we ran to Kagome's shrine.  
  
Hiei's POV   
  
I was bored so I went to the foxes house only to find he wasn't there so thinking he went to get something I went to that Sango women's house.  
  
I got there to find her on the phone. Listening in I found it was with Boton. So I wondered what they were talking about.  
  
( Phone conversation)  
  
# there are plenty of closets at the hotel we're staying in. # said Boton  
  
$ Good idea! Do you think it'll work? $ asked Sango.  
  
# I don't think, I know it'll work! # said Boton.  
  
$ Ok then, phase two starts tomorrow! Bye! $ said Sango.  
  
# Bye Sango! # said Boton.  
  
They both hung up the phone. Sango then lay down on her bed and sighed. "It's gonna be a long day." She said.  
  
I looked at her wondering why she was doing this. I mean why go through all this trouble for one friend. And what the heck did closets have to do with that phone conversation?  
  
Kurama's POV   
  
I ran to Kagome's house with my demon speed. Youko then decided to push his way out. He kept running and came to a burnt down shrine.  
  
On the ground was a weeping Kagome. I looked at her beautiful form. I hated seeing her cry.  
  
(AN: this is now kinda Youko's POV K? K!)  
  
I walked up to her. Carefully I bent down and hugged her. Her shoulders shook with the crying as she grabbed my shirt. I stoked her hair to try and soothe her.  
  
"They're dead." She whispered into my chest. "They all died trying to protect me!" "From who?" I asked urgently.  
  
"From him... he... he's... back!" she choked between sobs.  
  
I wondered who he was but decided not to ask. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. Carefully I picked her up and took her home allowing my human form back in control.  
  
( Back to Kurama's POV)  
  
I knew mother wouldn't be home so I put Kagome in her room. I then grabbed everything I needed and put it into my suitcase.  
  
next mourning   
  
I woke up at 4:30 and got ready. Kagome had just woken up and was sitting on the couch. "are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head meekly.  
  
I went to go make breakfest. After we ate my mother came home. I explained why Kagome was here and she said "you poor dear! How long before you leave?" I looked at the clock. "25 minutes." I said. "Well let's see what I have for you." Said Shori.  
  
As my mother went to her room with Kagome I called Sango. I told her what happened and asked if she could bring some extra clothes for Kagome. She said sure and hung up.  
  
Just then my mother and Kagome walked in. Kagome was wearing a pair of jeans and a white low-neck t- shirt. She had a suitcase in one hand. "ready?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said forcing a smile. And with that we left.  
  
Angel: I know short but I need to go to sleep. 


	8. chp 8

Disclaimer: read the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 8- and so it begins Hiei's POV   
  
I was stuck with the annoying onna. I swear I was ready to kill her! All she did was talk away. Finally I said, "You shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder."  
  
"OMG! The little midget can talk for more than 1 second!" she said in a voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
I growled. I really hate her.  
  
Sango's POV   
  
I was so bored that I started talking to myself. Then the midget had the nerve to make fun of me. Man I hate him.  
  
I looked at the clothes I had brought Kagome. I brought her 3 tank tops, tight fitting of course, 2 mini skirts, a pair of hip huggers and a few more pants and tops. All of them would give her a sexy look.  
  
I then looked up to see her and Kurama coming. I saw her laughing. I also noticed they were holding hands! I broke into an evil grin. Kuwabara who was just coming round the corner saw and slowly backed away.  
  
I ran up to Kagome to see how she was doing. She said fine but I think she still hurts inside. I know what it feels like though; I lost my whole family and village in one day.  
  
She and I then walked on board the jet that we got to ride to the island.  
  
(2 hrs. later on the plane)  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Inuyasha and Miroku for the millionth time. "NO!" everyone screamed. Even Hiei did. {Don't you hate it when people do that?} An hour later I looked at Kurama and Kagome. Kagome's head was on Kurama's shoulder and his head was on top of hers.  
  
'Awe!' I thought as I turned to look at Hiei who was next to me. He was asleep. Slowly I started nodding off.  
  
(At the island after the landing.)  
  
"HIEI YOU PERVERT!" I screamed at the top lungs. I found myself leaning on his shoulder when I woke up. I also found his arm around my waist.  
  
I walked down the ramp fuming and he walked out with a bright red handprint on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and friends over here!" yelled a voice. We all turned to see none other than {maybe I should cut it off here... SM & KK smack angel in the head with a hammer.} The demon lord of the west himself. "S-S-Shesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered?  
  
"Hello little sister." Shess said. "FLUFFY!" Kagome yelled. Shess gave her an annoyed look. 'She never learns.' I thought.  
  
% Never learns what? % Asked Hiei in my head.  
  
'Stay out of my mind!' I yelled into his head.  
  
So we followed Shess into the private hotel. We came then to a huge room that separated out into individual rooms. Boton was right there were plenty of closets.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I was happy to see fluffy again. I looked around the hotel room and man was it huge! There were enough rooms to fit 2 in each. Each room had 2 beds, a shower, and a living room complete with a sofa. There was also the main room and the kitchen.  
  
Everyone's arranged with a person of the opposite sex. They were as followed:  
  
Yuske and Keiko  
  
Hiei and Sango  
  
Shess and Shizuru  
  
Inuyasha and Boton  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara  
  
Kagome and Kurama  
  
And Miroku was sharing a room with no one. So everyone got up to put their stuff in their rooms. No sooner had they gone into their rooms than there was a huge CRASH!  
  
Everyone's heads popped out of their rooms. They saw that the sound came from Hiei and Sango's room.  
  
Then as if on cue, Sango stepped out fuming. Everyone looked into their room and saw Hiei tied up an the floor and gagged. He apparently said something bad. I thought this is going to be a long tournament.  
  
Angel so tell me what you think k? 


	9. chp 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them. What more do you want.  
  
Chapter 9: First round and 3 strange announcers  
  
Autors POV   
  
Kurama and Kagome slowly got out of bed. "Ugh. I hate mornings." Whined Kagome. "Come on kag it's time to get up." Said Kurama chuckling at her whines. "by the way," he said, "do you serve cheese with that wine?" said Kurama as he ducked the pillow she threw at him.  
  
{Angel: my science teacher uses that phrase whenever we whine about something.}  
  
In Yuske and Keiko's room Keiko was having the same problem with Yuske.  
  
"Yuske wake up!" yelled a frustrated Keiko. "mmph." Said Yuske under the covers. Finally Keiko threw Kuwabara on top of him and walked out of the room. She was satisfied when she heard the yelling in the room.  
  
Soon everyone was awake and ready. And no one was bruised or anything. Well except for Yuske who had had Kuwabara thrown on top of him.  
  
Every one who was a demon had their demon forms out, Even Kurama and Hiei. Kurama fell in stride next to Kagome, well really Youko did. "Hello again love." Said Youko.  
  
"Hello Youko." Said Kagome. "What," said Youko, "no welcome back kiss?" he asked putting on a feigned hurt face. Kagome laughed the face he was making. She then went onto her tip -toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She then walked up to talk to Sango. Youko went into happy mode.  
  
(At the arena)  
  
"See I told you I'd find it!" said a girl or really a demon with brown hair and blue streaks. She also had cat ears and a tail, which was twitching. "Yeah you said you would but I found it." Said another demon with blonde hair and light purple streaks. She was apparently a dog demon. Another demon girl came out and she had black hair with silver streaks. She was also a dog demon. The cat demon looked at them with her feighned hurt face. "you know that never works right Angel?" asked the dmon with purple streaks. "yes I do know but it was worth a try Hannah." Said Angel.  
  
"Well are we gonna go in or stand here all day?" the other demon asked annoyed. "Ok we're going Kit kat." Said Angel already running to the entrance. "how much sugar did she have on the plane?" asked Kit kat. "I think she stopped at 200 pounds." Said Hannah.  
  
(With the INU and YYH group.)  
  
"We're here!" said Kagome. "finally." Everyone else muttered. The group slowly walked to the front gate. When they got there they saw a cat demon being held back by 2 dog demons from a beat up body. "I should have known he'd be here! Let me go I'm gonna pound him flat!" screamed the cat demon. "Angel..." said the dog demon with purple streaks. "What do you want Hannah!" snapped Angel. "that's not Ryu." Said Hannah.  
  
"what?" asked Angel looking down at the heap. She then saw it wasn't who she thought it was. "you didn't have to pound him so much once you relized it wasn't him." Said Kit kat. "and when did you figure it out?" asked Hannah. "40th hit." Said Angel. Kit kat hit her in the head. "ok, ok it was the 1st hit." Said Angel.  
  
The YYH group and the Inu group laughed at their fight causing the 3 girls to turn. "who are you?" asked angel.  
  
"we're a group compeating here." Answered Kurama. "Oh we're the anouncers!" said Angel smiling. "KITTY!" yelled Kuwabara scratching Angels ears. "No... not.. the ears..." Angel tried to say but started purring instead. "that's sad." Said Hannah looking at her friend.  
  
After they got Kuwabara to stop scratching Angel's ears she jumped up and slapped him. "How- Dare- You!" she said between slaps. They then all walked in.  
  
(First round)  
  
"Well folks looks like Inuyuyu team is up next versing team Shinti." Said the perky Angel. Team Shinti stepped up. They sneered at the other team, Although some looked at Kagome and Sango with lust. "I think I'll enjoy beating this team." Said Youko noticing the lustful looks at Kagome. Hiei also looked ticked that they were looking at Sango.  
  
"will the first fighters please step into the ring!" said Hannah. Inuyasha and one of the Shinti fighters stepped up. "Inuyasha vs. Kinta! Begin!" yelled all three girls jumping back.  
  
Angel: so tell me what you think! 


	10. chp 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them so sue me!  
  
Chapter ten: dirty dancing part 1  
  
The match began. Inuyasha and kinta struck at each other with such force and speed that you needed to be a demon to see it all. They watched as Inuyasha was serverly wounded. Kit kat whispered something to angel who then smiled gently. She looked up to the sky and suddenly dark rain clouds rolled in.  
  
The rain poured down over the crowd who then ran for shelter. "Everyone! The match is to be continued when the weather has cleared!" yelled Angel, who was obviously happy it was raining. "You are one strange cat demon." Said Kit kat smiling.  
  
% "Hello love!" said youko, his hair clinging to him. "Hello Youko," said Kagome sweetly. "I was wondering," said Youko, "would you like to go dancing?"  
  
Angel: ok I know real short but hang in there people! Prt. 2 is gonna be good! 


	11. chp 11

Disclaimer: don't own them.   
  
Chapter 11: DD pt.2  
  
"Sure!" said kagome her face lighting up in a grin. Youko smiled and dragged her to the hotel dance floor. He took her hands and started dancing with her to the song. He sang in her ear along with the lyrics.  
  
{Song is Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias}  
  
Esta noche bailamos de noite- da mi vida Queedate conmigo  
  
Tonight we dance I leave my life in your hands We take the floor Nothing is forbidden anymore  
  
Don't let the world in outside Don't let a moment go by Nothing can stop us tonight!  
  
Chorus: Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over Bailamos!  
  
Youko slid his hands to Kagome's waist. Slowly making it sway. He looked into her eyes and almost immediately became entranced. He slowly looked down to her lips. 'they're so pink,' he thought, 'so... full.'  
  
Meanwhile his eyes entranced Kagome. The way the emotions swirled in the pools of molten gold. Unconsciously they began to move closer.  
  
gonna live this night forever Bailamos!  
  
suddenly their lips came together in a passionate kiss. The world seemed to freeze around them. Nothing else mattered except for the one they were kissing. They would have stayed like this if it weren't for the evil aura that was coming toward them.  
  
They broke apart and turned and saw...  
  
With Sango and Hiei- "Where do you think they are?" asked a worried Sango.  
  
"hn," said Hiei, "the foxes are dancing."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"grr."  
  
"hn."  
  
"GRR!"  
  
then Hiei felt it. An evil aura. "It can't be." He muttered.  
  
"who is it?" sago asked truly worried.  
  
"We need to get to the foxes." He said taking off. "K." said Sango following him.  
  
Kurama and Kagome-  
  
"So princess," said a voice, "I've found you once again." "no." muttered Kagome shaking. Youko growled. "Ah Youko we meet again." Said the voice, "I see you've met my mate- to- be."  
  
"I will NEVER, I repeat NEVER be your mate!" yelled Kagome. "yes I believe you will." The voice said as though stating the weather. Suddenly Sango and Hiei came through the doors. "we will meet again." Stated the voice as the man disappeared.  
  
Sango ran up to them. "Kagome are you-" then Hiei ran into her knocking her down and landing on the ground on top of her. Mouth to mouth.  
  
They both blushed 10 shades of red and then broke apart quickly. Sango regained her composure and and asked Kagome "are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered meekly. Youko seeing her discomfort quick said "let's go to our rooms I'm sure we all need our rest." They all nodded and started away.  
  
'You will pay for doing this to her.' Thought Youko, 'You will pay for this... Karasu!'  
  
Angel: cliffies are evil. R&R 


	12. chp 12

Disclaimer: I really don't own them.  
  
Chapter 12: time to talk  
  
The four of them all made their way to their rooms. Youko took Kagome into their room. As soon as they got there Kagome collapsed down crying. "Why did he have to find me?" she choked.  
  
"It's ok love." Said Youko as he stroked her hair. She leaned against his chest. "Youko... I'm so afraid." She sighed. "the last time he found me he killed my family."  
  
Youko's anger rose. His only thoughts were on how to kill Karasu in the most painful way.  
  
With Angel the next day-  
  
"Yay! My powers are working again!" said Angel twirling around. "Yes and you did very well." Said a masculine voice behind her. She turned around and gave an icy stare to the man. "I told you to leave Ryu and never return." She said.  
  
Ryu looked at her, his deep brown eyes looked at her. "Why do you keep running from me?" he asked. "I know you love me too."  
  
Angel's eyes became soft. "I do... but if we, I mean,.." she trailed off. "I... I have to go." She said and ran.  
  
"Why do you turn away from me?" asked Ryu to no one.  
  
"Because of the rumors." Said Carsona next to him.  
  
"I see." He said as he turned to leave. "You know she really does love you."  
  
Ryu nodded and walked away.  
  
With Youko and Kagome-  
  
Kagome woke up to find warmth lying right next to her. She looked into the familiar gold eyes of none other than Youko. "Morning love." He said huskily.  
  
"Ready to fight today?" she asked. "Let's go."  
  
Angel: any ways R&R folks! LOL ciao! 


	13. chp 13

Disclaimer: no owning no sueing!   
  
Chapter 13: round 2 of match 1  
  
The group made their way to the stadium for the next round of match 1. They looked around the arena. "Something's missing." Said Kagome.  
  
"I know what you mean but I can't put my finger on it." Said Sango. 'Let's see,' thought Kagome, 'crowd, fighters, 2 announcers... wait only 2?' Kagome looked. Sure enough only Carsona and Hannah were there.  
  
"Where's Angel?" asked Kagome running up to the girls.  
  
"She's... how do I put this, she's taking a little break today." Said Carsona smiling gently.  
  
"More like she's going through re-hab." Muttered Hannah. "The little Psycho."  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at her strangely. "Ok then." Said Sango as they went back to their side of the ring.  
  
"We will now continue with the match!" yelled Carsona.  
  
"Begin!" they yelled.  
  
Kinta and Inuyasha began with a series of punches and kicks, none of them doing serious damage.  
  
Meanwhile with Angel-  
  
"So," she said out loud, "If Ryu's here then Kyo must be too." She looked around the garden. "Nope." She said looking behind a bush. "Oh big brother... come out come out where ever you are!"  
  
She heard movement behind her. Suddenly some one was pinning her arms to her sides. "Kyo! Let me go!" she screamed. "Just to remind you are my half sister." Said Kyo.  
  
She kicked him in the groin. "And I will always be the stronger one." She stated. And she walked away leaving a pained Kyo behind.  
  
Match-  
  
"And the match goes to Inuyasha!" yelled Carsona and Hannah.  
  
"Great job Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Feh, it was too easy." He said grinning.  
  
Next up was Kukaru. He was a tiger demon. "I'll take him on." Said Kagome jumping into the ring.  
  
"Ah, a pretty one." Said Kukaru looking at her with lust.  
  
"Don't under estimate me." Growled Kagome.  
  
Youko growled low in his throat at Kukaru. He didn't like this guy one bit. 'I don't trust him.' He thought. And then the match began.  
  
Kagome threw a backhand to Kukaru's face when he moved to grab her butt.  
  
"Ohh. I don't thin he'll try that on a girl again!" yelled Angel dragging Kyo.  
  
"So Kyo's here too." Said Carsona laughing at him as he clutched his balls.  
  
"Yes Carsona, though I wouldn't get him angry right now." Said Angel.  
  
Carsona grinned and continued the match. The figh lasted a good while. Kagome then grabbed a chunk of stone and threw it at Kukaru sucsessfuly knocking him out.  
  
"1," began Hannah, "2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10! The winner is Kagome!" the girls yelled.  
  
Next up was Youko vs. Naraku!  
  
Wait Naraku?  
  
Angel: I want candy! R&R while I get some sugar! LOL! 


	14. chp 14

Disclaimer: don't own them.  
  
Chapter 14: Guess who's back... he's back again!  
  
Kagome stared in shock at the dark figure as he approached the ring. His black, green hair was held back in a low pony and he wore all black.  
  
"So I see the little miko has survived." He cackled.  
  
"Yes and I don't believe you will live." Kagome stated. Her black hair began to fly up and her eyes turned red. Sango looked over then gave a frightened "no".  
  
Quickly Sango and Hiei grabbed her and held her down but her demon rage continued.  
  
Angel stepped up. "Can I help?" she asked kindly.  
  
"What can you do?" asked Sango.  
  
"This..." said Angel placing her hands on Kagomes temples. Angel then concentrated all her energy into Kagome. Every calming thought. Slowly Kagome's eyes returned to their blue color. Then suddenly both of them fainted.  
  
There were shouts of Angel and Kagome as the two girls fell. They looked at them both. Kagome and Angel resembled... two of the goddess' of Greek mythology. The goddess of peace, and the goddess of kindness.  
  
"Due to recent events the match is called off." Said Carsona. She and Hannah then grabbed Angel and took her back to the hotel room.  
  
Meanwhile Youko ran down and picked up Kagome bridal style. The whole group walked to the hotel behind them. Youko took her into their room and refused to let any one in.  
  
in the room –  
  
"Kagome. What was that about? I've never seen you so angry." Said Youko.  
  
"In truth... I don't know." She replied. She still wasn't completely in tune. She kept seeing flashes of memory. Her memory, yet not. She saw herself as a child... only she was with another girl. Some how this girl looked familiar. She had auburn hair with blue streaks and cat ears. Her innocent gray green eyes smiling at her. It then flashed ahead. She saw herself being sucked into a well... the girl cried her name and she heard "don't leave me!" And "Please..." so hauntingly familiar.  
  
Kagome then felt some one shaking her. 'No I can't get up yet.' She thought. "I have to find her..." she muttered.  
  
Youko looked at her wondering what she was talking about. He then placed her head in his lap. "It's gonna be ok." He whispered.  
  
Angel: R&R! 


	15. chp 15

Disclaimer: I still do not own them.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Chapter 15: end of the tournament!  
  
Angel grabbed at the covers blindly. The memories... the ones that should have been locked away were returning and at full force. 'I wonder if Kag remembers...' she thought absently.  
  
Suddenly Carsona and Hannah burst in. "Angel the tournaments ended!" they yelled.  
  
"WHAT!" said Angel jumping up.  
  
Carsona took out an official looking letter and read:  
  
"Dear miss Angel, Carsona and Hannah,  
  
We are sorry to inform you that the tournament has come to an end. We can not give you full details. All competitors will return home immediately.  
  
Signed,  
  
Head of the committee Barbosa."  
  
"They can't do this!" said Angel.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Kurama the tournaments over!" yelled a frustrated Yuske.  
  
"How can it be over it just started?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Don't know... but we have to leave today." Said Kurama looking at the letter.  
  
Suddenly Angel burst into the room. "You- guys- gotta- help- me!" she said panting.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Carsona and Hannah... they were kidnapped!" she yelled.  
  
"Who was it?" they all asked.  
  
"It was someone I know," said Angel, "his name is Niaru."  
  
Kagome's mind clicked. Niaru, It sounded so familiar...  
  
"He's part of my father's court, the lord of the southern lands. And I am the rightful heir. Niaru is really my brother but was disclaimed from the throne. He was extremely angry at me and tried to kill me a lot." Said Angel.  
  
"Sounds like 2 demons we know." muttered Sango.  
  
"If you are truly the daughter of lord Nayoshi then how come you do not bear his crest of a tear drop?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Oh! I hide it with a spell since I don't want to be the heir of the throne." Said Angel letting down her spell. On her forehead a turquoise tear appeared. A swirl was in the middle of it signifying her power of water and wind.  
  
They looked at her with a new respect. Even Sessh and Hiei.  
  
"Kag I need to talk to you." Said Angel.  
  
"Ok." Kagome replied.  
  
The rest of the group started to follow but Angel snapped and yelled in private at them.  
  
"Kag I think you need to know the truth about the flashbacks you're having." Said Angel.  
  
"You know?" asked Kag.  
  
"Yes, you see we were both born on mount Olympia. I am the goddess of peace and you are the goddess of kindness. Your father is Zeus and your mother is Midoriko. My true father is Zeus as well but my mother is Hera. We are really stepsisters. One day we were playing by an old well. And you were sucked into the future. I jumped in after you but I ended up into the past. The lord of the south took me in as his heir and you became Higarashi, Kagome." Said Angel.  
  
"You mean I'm a goddess?" asked Kagome.  
  
"To put it simply, yes." Said Angel.  
  
"This is too weird." Said Kagome.  
  
"I know but you must believe me!" said Angel.  
  
"I just don't know." Said Kag turning to go.  
  
Angel looked sadly at her old friend. 'She really has forgotten...' said Midoriko in her head.  
  
'My queen, I regret to say, but yes she has.' Angel replied.  
  
'I see. Bring her to the temple. It may refresh her memory.'  
  
'Yes my queen.'  
  
Angel quick ran up to Kagome. "Kagome! Come with me!" Said Angel grabbing her hand.  
  
"Wha-"said Kagome but she didn't finish. Angel closed her eyes. The air picked up around them and Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the air stopped and Kagome opened her eyes. Angel stood smiling next to her. "Welcome," she said, "to the temple of Zeus."  
  
Kagome looked around her. In front of her was a large temple. She looked at her clothes. Instead of her demon out fit she now wore a long blue toga. Angel also wore a toga only hers was lavender.  
  
"This is where the daughters of Zeus come to talk to their parents." Explained Angel.  
  
"I see." Said Kagome, "so I can speak to my real mother Midoriko?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes. You may speak to the queen. You are after all her daughter." Said Angel.  
  
"Why do you call her queen? I read that Hera was queen." Asked Kagome.  
  
"Hera is not the true queen." Said Angel, her eyes darkening with anger. "She tried to kill my brother and killed his wife." She said.  
  
"That's right your brother is Hercules." Said Kagome. She looked at the temple. "Let's go talk to mom and dad then." Said Kagome.  
  
She walked into the temple. Her footsteps echoed throughout the whole room. She looked up into the face of her father.  
  
Angel stepped up. "Father, your daughters are in need of your help."  
  
Kagome watched in wonder as the statue sprang to life. "What is it you need?" asked Zeus.  
  
"Kagome has forgotten. Please get Midoriko." Said Angel  
  
....................................................................  
  
Angel: just review! LOL thanks for reading! 


	16. chp 16

Disclaimer: no own, no sue! ................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 17: battle of the gods and farewell to Angel Carsona and Hannah!  
  
Angel stared horror stricken at the sight of Ryu. His body was full of long gashes and his eyes had lost their once cheerful light.  
  
"Ryu?" asked Angel.  
  
He looked up. His eyes turned from dull brown to panic-stricken.  
  
"Angel! Get out before they get you too!" he yelled.  
  
Hera laughed at the sight of her daughter's face. Midoriko gracefully jumped and landed next to Angel. She carefully pinched the pressure point making her unconscious.  
  
"It will be ok." She said to Angel's limp form.  
  
"Mother? Why did you do that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"She would have gone into a demon/ goddess rage. Killing anything in her path."  
  
Kagome looked at Angel. Even though Angel looked like an innocent 15 year old girl, her powers were far greater then imaginable.  
  
"Kagome! Take Angel and the rest to safety. I'll deal with Niaru and Hera." Said Midoriko.  
  
"Quick! Youko take Angel and let's go!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Youko ran over and picked up Angel. They then turned and ran out of the temple. Kagome looked at Angel to see her face screwed up with pain and concentration. Kagome looked up and saw dark storm clouds begin to move in. each cloud promising a great storm.  
  
"Why is she in pain?" asked Yuske.  
  
"Hera." Said Kagome. "She's using her to take down Midoriko."  
  
"And Angel is trying to hold it back." Finished Youko.  
  
"ANGEL!" yelled 2 female voices. The group turned to see the real Carsona and Hannah coming down the hill.  
  
"what happened to you 2?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We were kidnapped in an attempt to find out where Angel was." Said Hannah.  
  
"Nothing unusual." Said Carsona shrugging.  
  
Kagome looked at her strangely. Suddenly a high scream erupted from the storm and Angel's eyes flew open. Only they glowed a pure green.  
  
"Da Pachem... Domine..." muttered Angel as a pure green light enveloped them all.  
  
( next day with Angel, Carsona and Hannah)  
  
"You should have told them what you did, or at least said good- bye."" Carsona said to Angel who was now floating in the air.  
  
"If I did that where would the fun be?" Angel asked cocking her head.  
  
"your idea of fun is very strange indeed." Said Ryu.  
  
"yeah..." said Angel  
  
"you do know since Hera's dead you're the rightful heir." Said Hannah.  
  
"Not on my watch!" Said Angel laughing. "But I'm leaving that to Mom."  
  
"Midoriko?" asked Carsona.  
  
"Yup." Said Angel smiling.  
  
(with the inu/ YYH group.)  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of a grassy field.  
  
"Am I dead?" she asked.  
  
"Are you?" asked Youko.  
  
"um... no?" answered Kagome.  
  
"BINGO!" said Boton.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. Snago looked at Hiei who was giving her a death glare.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You are sitting on my foot." He answered.  
  
"Sorry." She replied.  
  
The group got up slowly and began their walk slowly into the horizon.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Angel: no folks that is not the end of this fic! And if you're confused, sorry! I'll put it simply. Angel's power basically exploded because the scream that was Midoriko. She got angry and killed Hera and Niaru. Da Pachem Domine means in the light of god I think. Oh well, R&R! 


	17. chp 17

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. ................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome began treading up the path they were taking. "Exactly where are we heading?" she asked.  
  
"I think it's Kyoto, but I'm not sure." Replied Kurama.  
  
Kag sighed. No one knew where they were heading at the moment and they were all tired. All of them were tempted to say bite me. Kuwabara was humming some stupid tune and Yuske was half way to punching him.  
  
Hiei looked like usual but inside was bubbling with annoyence. Even when someone like Kag sighed, it made him extremly bugged. They all began to yawn. The humans at least.  
  
"Ok." Said Kagome, "Time for a rest."  
  
"But," said Kurama.  
  
"No buts! I'm tired! And everyone else is too!"  
  
Yes folks, Kagome was VERY irritated. Also, I guess it doesn't help that it's that time of month. All the girls can understand the irritation that bubbles inside.  
  
All the demons, save Kurama, could tell this. They all then began to settle camp.  
  
Angel: sorry I know you all expected longer! But I'll try to get the next chapter out in a couple of days. that a good Any ways just R&R! 


	18. chp 18

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own them. ................................................................................................................................................  
  
chapter 19: dilema in the hotsprings  
  
"Hey kag?" asked Sango, "wanna go for a dip in the hot springs?"  
  
"Sure!" said kagome excitedly. "Boton, Keiko? Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah!" both girls answered in unison. They quickly grabbed towels and snuck off before the guys noticed their absense.  
  
"Hey Kurama?" asked Yuske bored.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Kagome?"  
  
"..."  
  
"hello?"  
  
"I say ask Youko." Said Kurama switching for a while.  
  
"So what do you think of Kagome?" asked Yuske.  
  
"I think she's awfully-"  
  
"on seconed thought I don't wanna know." Said Yuske seeing where the fox was going.  
  
Kuwabaka (Angel: whoops.) was talking in his sleep about kittens and Yukina, much to Hiei's annoyence.  
  
Miroku looked up. "So where have the ladies gone?"  
  
"Hot springs." Came the reply from everyone except Kuwabaka (Angel: why does this keep showing up?) who was snoring.  
  
"well if that's the case..." said Miroku getting up.  
  
"Where are you going monk?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"merely for a walk!" said Miroku. He put on a fegined hurt face.  
  
"I'll go with him." Said Youko.  
  
The two walked off. As soon as they were out of ear shot of the others Youko said, "So what's your plan?"  
  
Miroku pulled out a hand made map of the forest. "well the springs are here so we need to sneak around these two trees, behind the bushes and we get a lovely view!"  
  
Youko smiled. They followed the plan and sure enough had a VERY lovely view. They listened to what the girls said. After a while though Miroku stepped on a twig.  
  
Kagome turned and look exactly where they were. Carefully she changed into her demon form and began whispering. Soon all the girls had towels on. Kagome then melted into the shadows. (Angel: remember she's a shadow fox.) suddenly Youko and Miroku felt a hand on their shoulders.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" came Kagomes sickly sweet voice. Horrified they turned around to see a extremely angry women. Kagome grabbed their collars of their shirts and threw them into the water.  
  
"But Kagome it was a mere misunderstanding!" said Youko.  
  
"Bite me." Said Kagome.  
  
"ok!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way you idiot!" said Kagome, her face red from anger and embarssment.  
  
"Miroku!" yelled Sango.  
  
The girls watched the boys run off as they got dressed.  
  
"You got caught didn't you?" asked Inuyasha as Kurama and Miroku walked back to camp.  
  
"The girls came back and glared at Miroku. Then Kagome walked up to Kurama.  
  
"Tell Youko if I catch him doing something like this again I will make his punishment much worse."  
  
Kurama heard Youko gulp in the back of his mind.  
  
'what does she mean?' he asked.  
  
'I don't know but shadow vixens are said to show little mercy when it comes to punishments.' Said youko.  
  
They all quickly ate then settled down for a much needed sleep.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Angel: there you folks go! R&R please! 


	19. chp 19

Mr. D: don't own them. ................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 19: Mystery of the bearded man!  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to be blinded by the bright sun. carefully she got up and streached. 'time to make breakfeast!' she thought as she salvaged the fire.  
  
Kurama slowly got up. After Youko's little 'adventure'. He was left extremely tired. He sniffed the air. 'mmm.' He thought as he smelled the eggs Kagome was currently cooking.  
  
"Glad you're up!" whispered Kagome.  
  
"Smells good." He commented.  
  
"You won't get any until everyone's awake." She replied turning back to the eggs.  
  
'I can help with that...' commented Youko.  
  
'How?' asked Shuichi.  
  
'Simple.... A couple of rocks will do the trick!'  
  
'If I weren't so hungry I would scold you. But I like the idea.'  
  
Carefully Kurama picked up 8 small stones. Hiei caught the stone and Boton moved just in time thanks to Sango. But the other 4 hit their targets.  
  
"What the-?" grumbled Yuske as he rubbed his now sore head.  
  
"The sky is falling!" yelled Kuwabara as he shot up into a tree.  
  
"What's for-?" started Miroku who was knocked unconcious by the stone.  
  
"Why you!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome Chuckled. She then watched as they all rounded on Kurama.  
  
"It was a joke I swear!" he said.  
  
"We don't believe you!" yelled the three boys. Well really two because Kuwabara was still in the tree yelling about chicken little.  
  
"Breakfeast!" yelled Kagome.  
  
They all soon forgot about Kurama and the stones and began to dig in. the food dissapeared pretty fast. Kurama was one of the people who ate the most.  
  
"Whoa. Didn't know you guys liked my cooking so much." Muttered Kagome.  
  
"Well you cook fantasticly!" the group yelled in unison making Kagome blush.  
  
The grouped packed up their belongings and headed out again.  
  
{oh yeah and after much debating I chose them to be in the modern era! Just so your not confused!}  
  
suddenly a man with a long white beard stepped in the middle of the path in front of them. He kinda looked like a monkey.  
  
"Hello!" came his cheery voice.  
  
"hello?" answered Kagome, "Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Roto! Pleasure! I'm looking for a gal' the name of Kagome, ya know her?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Well then, here ya go!" he said handing her a formal looking envelope.  
  
She opened it to find a letter inside.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I don't know how trustworthy this old man is but, I need to leave you this. Inside is a token from Me and Ryu! We miss you and send our thanks. Lots of joy to you and Youko!  
  
Your half- sister,  
  
Angel.  
  
"Old man?" said Roko. Kagome turned to find him reading over her shoulder. His large nose looking.  
  
"You know how annoying that is?" she asked.  
  
"Nope!" he said smiling.  
  
She turned out the envelope to find a leather rope with a large silver stone on the end. It had swirling colors.  
  
'to un- lock your powers' whispered a voice in her head.  
  
"Thank you." She said to the man as she slipped on the neacklace. She handed him a silver coin.  
  
"No thank you!" he said as he wandered into the woods once more.  
  
"Odd little man." Muttered Yuske.  
  
The group continued on their track. Slowly as the sun began to set a faint line of Kyoto appeared.  
  
"Now what?" asked Kagome as a heavly robed woman and a man dressed almost alike came out of a pub towards them.  
  
"You made it." Said the woman in a scratchy voice. Her hood was so low that you could not see her face.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"you're wearing the stone I gave you." Replied the woman.  
  
"Tell her who we are you witch!" said the male.  
  
"I'm a witch but I say bite me!"  
  
"If I bit you, you would be my mate."  
  
"You dolt."  
  
"Ok!" said Kagome, "You're Angel and you're Ryu!"  
  
"Yup!" said Angel flinging off her hood.  
  
"Why is your voice all scratchy?" asked Kagome.  
  
"From yelling at the idiot beside me."  
  
"oh."  
  
"So you're a witch?" asked Kagome.  
  
"In some sort, yes." Answered Angel.  
  
So where are Kit kat and Hannah?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Inside and drunk as a skunk."  
  
{I had to change Kit kat's name for personal reasons.}  
  
"Well. I guess we need to rent a couple of rooms then." Said Kagome, "Cause I have a feeling we'll be here a while."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Angel: remember R&R! LOL! CIAO! 


	20. chp 20

Mr. D: don't own them still. ................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 21: of witches and demons  
  
"So what are you guys doing here? And why are you now a witch?" asked Kagome.  
  
"For your first question, I'm here on business, your second question, how do I explain, well, a goddess can choose her form basically. But first you must talk with Zeus and Midoriko." Answered Angel.  
  
"Oh." Said Kagome. "So what business?"  
  
"A while ago someone stole a amulet from the gods. We have no idea who did it. But the only clue was a photo of a long white beard. Odd no?" Said Angel.  
  
"And why are you a witch?"  
  
"Because then I won't scare people around me as much." Answered Angel.  
  
"Man I need to get out more..." muttered Kagome as she looked at the blue haired witch sitting across from her.  
  
Angel began to go into a fit of giggles.  
  
"How much soda did you have?" asked Ryu.  
  
"Only (giggle) like 5 (fits of laughter) cans!"  
  
"Ok then." Said Ryu knocking her out.  
  
"Um, what's with her?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well when she was a demon soda didn't effect her, but now that she's a witch it is kinda like drinking. Only it's just soda. So when she drinks too much she starts laughing like a mad women."  
  
"Scary." Said Youko.  
  
{It's just Kagome and Youko now. The others are off talking to Kit Kat and Hannah.}  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well let's see if the others are any worse!" giggled Angel.  
  
They watched her run off then turned to follow. As they approached a table they heard chanting. They turned to look and saw Yuske and Kit Kat in a drinking battle.  
  
"Drink, drink, drink, drink!" yelled the demons.  
  
"Yay! Who's winning?" said Angel to a nasty looking demon, "Hey your kinda cute!"  
  
"The girl doll, and you wanna-?"  
  
"Angel!" yelled Ryu.  
  
He grabbed her and dragged her off. "See ya'!" she laughed as she waved to the demon.  
  
MEANWHILE-  
  
"Yuske! You're going down!" yelled Kit Kat. She was already on her 25th one.  
  
"No way!" he yelled as he finished his 20th.  
  
Suddenly WHAM! Both of them were on the ground. Kagome grabbed Yuske and Hannah's arm and Youko had Kit Kat. They dragged them to the hotel they were staying at with Angel.  
  
Kagome looked in to see Angel sitting on the bed holding her head in pain.  
  
"This is worse than a hang over!" she muttered.  
  
Hannah and Kit Kat were out.  
  
next day-  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" yelled Hannah and Kit Kat as they sat up clutching their heads.  
  
Angel handed them both cool cloths. "I told you not to drink." She said sitting in the chair.  
  
She grabbed a scrunchie and tied up her blue hair. 'I'm gonna get dad for this.' She thought. He had made her take Ryu, Hannah and Kit Kat to find that dumb amulet. She opened the door to see an ugly demon standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes you can doll." He said.  
  
"Ok... um, what?"  
  
"You can be my gal!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"But you, last night?"  
  
"I was drunk you son of a- Hey!" she yelled as he threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind?" She yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Azarath metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as a blue light surrounded them then the demon turned into a mouse which she picked up by the tail.  
  
{By the way the the words from the spell are from Teen Titans which I don't own!}  
  
"You should know better than to mess with a witch." She said glaring at the rodent.  
  
"Witch!" he squeaked.  
  
Yes folks this demon was an idiot. He probably couldn't see a brick wall if he were walking straight for it.  
  
MEANWHILE-  
  
Kurama woke up to find Kagome sleeping in his arms.  
  
"Good morning." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She shivered and then blinked open her eyes.  
  
"Morning. What time is it?" she asked. She looked at their position and blushed.  
  
"About 7." He said chuckling at her cherry red face. He kissed her forehead before sitting up to stretch. Suddenly they heard a loud yell of Ow from Yuske's room.  
  
"Hang over!" Kurama and Kagome said in Unison.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Angel: LOL all!  
  
R&R 


	21. chp 21

Disclaimer/ I do not own inu or YYH.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 22: Grandpa did it!  
  
Kagome sat up. "I guess we should go help ne?" she asked.  
  
"Nah. Leave it to Keiko." Said Kurama as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"I feel bad though cause I hit him. What if I made it worse?" she asked as she bit her lip. "I mean I would be in a lot of pain too then."  
  
"Look Kag it was for his own good and Keiko can handle it." Came Kurama's muffled voice from the shower.  
  
Suddenly Angel burst in with a mouse dangling by its tail from her hand.  
  
"Um, why do you have a mouse?" Kagome asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Well technicly he's a demon that I turned into a mouse. I was nearly kidnapped by him so I used certain... measures." She replied. She then shook the mouse yelling in a demon tounge.  
  
"Hate to get on your bad side." Said Kagome watching her.  
  
Angel let out a string of curses not sutible for children's ears. She then took out a long Rowan tree wand and tapped the demon. Suddenly he was immobile.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Kagome as she watched the beady eyes swivel around in panic.  
  
"A simple curse." Said Angel putting away the wand.  
  
"'Ere ya go." Said a voice outside the room. Angel opened the door to see the strange little man that she had asked to give Kagome the letter.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"Gotta run!" he said taking off. His little beard flapping behind him like a flag. He turned the corner and then tripped over the door stop.  
  
"You stole it didn't you!" bellowed Angel.  
  
"Yes!" he said and smiled. His sweet grandpa like face became twisted and malovent. "And I know your secret."  
  
"Bite me." Hissed angel. She grabbed a leather pouch at her side and pulled out a stone.  
  
"a rock is all the famed goddess of peace can do!" laughed the man. He laughed a strange sound. Like death would sound like. Then WHAM!  
  
Yuske had hit him with a large baseball bat. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he muttered. He looked up and saw angel with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Well... I guess I'll take care of him." She said grabbing the old man. She quickly cast the immobile spell on him and walked to her room.  
  
She sent him to her father then got another message.  
  
"Come home."  
  
"Catch me if you can." She said then left.  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Angel: End!  
  
Remember the sequel is under inu-angel247! LOL! 


End file.
